The Row to end all rows
by Madame Hardy
Summary: A little push, a little shove and watch what happens all kinds of fluff! RW HG with a little bit of Fred and George.


It was a beautiful summer day at the Burrow. Sixth year came and went without so much as a peep from Voldemort. Everyone in the Wizarding world seemed to hold their breath as if knowing that any time the quiet would be destroyed. Nerves were on edge. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze that early in the morning. Fred and George had brought their friend Aiden whom they had formed a fast and easy friendship during the year their joke shop had made its mark.

The birds were chirping, the bees buzzed annoying the gnomes in the garden while the peace that had hung around them crumbled like a deck of cards.

"Did not!" was a shriek coming from the hallway.

"You did!" Ron shouted back his deep blue eyes blazing.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs dressed in her bathing suit and a pair of low rise denim shorts. Her deep brown hair curled perfectly was kept in place by a large clip at the back of her neck. She glared at Ron completely disbelieving what he had accused her of.

"I can't believe you'd even think that you sexist prat!" she spat livid.

"ME? Sexist? _You_ were the one gawking at him. Not me!"

"I was not!" she countered as his eyes blazed with jealousy. The twins' new found friend had immediately charmed every female in the house, including Mrs. Weasley much to Ron's discomfort.

"You practically invited him to go swim with you, nearly naked." He said pointing to the bikini she was wearing.

"I am not naked." She said staring at him. "As you can see Ron Weasley, I have clothes on."

Ron's ears reddened immediately. _Naked. God what am I thinking. Focus Ron. _"You can't go out dressed like that. It's indecent."

"Really? We went swimming yesterday and you didn't have a problem with it." She said trying to get down the stairs. He stood, all six feet two in front of her keeping her from getting into view of the other men in the house.

_Bloody hell! She's got you there mate. _"That's different. We're best mates Moine. Put this on." He said shoving at her one of his Chudley Cannons shirts.

"Don't be a prude Ron. I will not wear that outside. I'm going swimming with Ginny and Harry. You better move out of the way now. I am serious." She said handing it back to him.

"No."

"Let. Me. Pass. Ronald Weasley." She said through her teeth.

"Not dressed like that I won't." he said stepping up and forcing up the stairs.

"Brilliant, it's only now, that you've finally noticed I'm a girl." She told him backing up.

Oh he had already known that she was a girl and that first week at the Burrow was torture. School robes hid a lot and when she arrived he had not only noticed her curves but the swell of her breasts as she excitedly jumped to see him. She was a girl alright, and it was hard to not notice.

He wasn't going to let someone like that bloke Aiden gawk at her too. That was _his_ job.

"Hermione, he's a randy bastard. You can't let him see you like that. It's wrong on so many levels."

He thought he was making progress because she stopped as he made the last step and she did not shout back.

"So, you gawking at me nearly naked is?" She had him there. He had gawked at her nearly naked several times before, once so badly that he had to remain in the water an extra few minutes, calming down.

"No one ever notices me. It would be a nice change of pace to get some attention."

He did not believe what he had just heard. He gave her attention. They were best mates. "You get plenty of attention."

"No I don't, and you know it. I'm just another one of the gang and no one gives me the time of day. Now move out of my way Ron Weasley. Maybe I can ask him if he can put sun tan oil on my back. Harry does it for Ginny."

_Take that Ron Weasley. I think you need to cool off. _

She shimmied past him barely touching his thigh with her buttocks as she ran down the stairs.

"This isn't over Hermione!" he shouted as the door to the house closed.

"_Rub some oil on my back._ Bloody hell." He said as he stood there staring where her flesh had grazed his leg. An ache inside him began to swell as he ran upstairs and changed into his swim trunks.

Outside, Fred and George sat next to their new best mate Aiden laughing and carrying on.

"Twin," George said looking at the house. "I think things are heating up for little Ronikens. All he needs is a bit of encouragement. And pow, all that pent up frustration will come bubbling over like a geyser. Fancy a bit of fun Aiden? It's all for a good cause."

Aiden, looking at the incensed Hermione strut out of the house in a huff, smiled. "So that's the bird that Ron fancies? I can see why, look at those legs and those br—"

"Easy mate," said Fred. "She's practically our sister. I have a plan. Pay a little attention to her, mind you not too much. I'd be hard pressed to see my brother put off. We just need to give him that little push. He's lost as it is. So sad..."

Down by the lake, Hermione joined Harry and Ginny. She had her pink bikini on and spread her towel out.

"Still at it Hermione?" Harry asked looking at the water.

"Stupid Prat." She glared at Harry and muttered still ruminating over Ron's possessiveness.

All Harry and Ginny could do was smile.

Ron joined them a few minutes later dressed in his deep blue shorts and no shirt. Immediately not wanting to be obvious, he sat beside her blocking the sun.

"Do. You. Mind?" she said lifting up on her elbows.

"Not at all. I'm quite enjoying the view." _Am I ever._ He said looking directly at her flat stomach that was just a breath away from the valley between those glorious breasts. _Bloody hell. Focus Ron._

He gave her a lopsided grin. She in turn rolled her eyes and laid back down.

Just then, Fred and George, accompanied by a very willing Aiden walked over similarly attired for a swim. "Twin, don't you think this is just a tad bit sedate? A lake is made to swim in. Fancy a swim anyone?

George answered with a grin that could only mean one thing, sabotage. "I agree. Too placid for these fine summer days."

Then in a flurry of movement. Both girls were grabbed and hoisted up and amidst their outraged cries, being run towards the lake. Livid at their audacity Ron immediately tried to rescue Hermione but the twins were faster even though their younger brother was slightly bigger.

"Let go of me you stupid Prat!" she shouted. George laughed as he raced with her over his shoulder.

"Catch!" George said throwing her effortlessly towards Aiden. He caught her while Ron was on his heals. Running towards the dock he attempted to stop Aiden from throwing her in.

"Hey! Put her down!" he hissed at him running behind them.

Fred had already put his sister down knowing she'd hex him into next week if he didn't. They all looked incredulously at how angry Ron was at his brothers.

"Put her down before I get in your face." He said menacing. No one manhandled Hermione, half naked.

"What are you going to do about it mate?" he said knowing that this was definitely pushing his buttons. "Do you want to be put down, Moine???" he said look at her heaving. His eyes were staring into hers.

"Don't call her that." Ron said putting himself between Aiden and the lake.

"Hey mate, I don't think she does, do you?"

Ron was looking at him, his fists at his sides.

"Don't you even. Ronald Weas—"she said as she looked at him while Aiden began to run faster towards the dock.

"Help me you idiot! Let go of me you!" she said struggling against him. "Ron! Do not let him throw me in! Stop you stupid prat!"

Ron was making his way to her when Aiden threw her as effortlessly as George did. The problem was that Ron was at the edge of the dock and the force of his catching her accomplished the same result. They both fell backwards into the lake.

Hermione hit the water but not before Ron did. When she finally got her bearings, Ron had not come up. On the shore the twins had disapparated along with their friend and Harry and Ginny were frantically looking for Ron.

Frantic Hermione searched the water. Seconds seemed like hours. Then sputtering like a fool he came to the surface. Coughing like he'd swallowed the entire lake, his face pale, he reached for her. "Are...you... alright?"

"Ron! My God! I'm going to kill them." She nearly shouted touching his face his hair, his arms to see if he was injured.

"Sh. I'm fine. Honestly. You're a bit heavier than I remembered." He said grabbing her and dunking her under the water.

She struggled like a caged animal and said eyes like darts "Oh! Men you're all the bloody same."

"Moine, I was only kidding. Come on, honestly. Man am I? Well, this definitely changes things." He said grabbing her again and pulling her towards him.

On the shore, Harry seeing that things were alright grabbed Ginny's hand and walked her forcibly up the slope.

"Ronald Weasley, let me go."

"I don't think you want me to. Your heart is beating rather fast." He said his Quidditch enhanced chest touching hers.

"I said let me go. You're making me uncomfortable. Ron, please." She said as he moved her hair away from her face.

She closed her eyes at his touch. Warm embers that had been burning inside her since he demanded she wear something else had all of a sudden become a lot worse.

Ron was standing in the water, deep enough to cover them both and watched how her breathing had become ragged. _What are you doing. This is your best mate. She's.. Bloody Hell._

"Moine, you really are acting like a girl." He said looking at her closed eyes.

Recognition of the fact that she thought he was going to kiss her caused her to shout, "Prat! You can't expect me to not react like this. I am a girl you idiot! You all but just kissed me. Let me go."

She struggled. "I wouldn't want assume anything. Let go of me. You are the last person I would expect to kiss me. Merlin, I'm so stupid." Her stomach was hurting because she'd felt him so acutely, his wanting to touch her, his skin on hers.

"You could use a good kiss, maybe those talons would stop coming out for like five minutes." He spat.

"I'm ohhhhh," she said breaking his embrace and moving past the dock towards the shore.

But he was faster than she was. His arms grabbed her again, pulling him towards her in a swift and sweeping motion. "Two years Hermione. Two bloody years."

His lips came down onto hers in a crushing possessive kiss. His hands holding her firmly against him covered the small expanse of her back and held her slender neck in place. An almost inaudible moan escaped her throat as his lips lifted from hers.

"Don't curse." She whispered.

"Bloody hell." He said as his face met hers again, this time gently, provocatively. He kissed her lightly, brushing his lips against her neck, her earlobe.

"I'll say." She sighed.

"I just snogged you senseless and that's all you can say?" he asked a lopsided grin on his face.

"No, again. Kiss me again." She told him running her fingers though his hair and wrapping her legs around his waist.

A groan of pleasure escaped him as she felt his hardness against the thin fabric of her bathing suit. "We should fight more often."

"Oh Ron. You are such a prat." She laughed kissing his neck and cheek.

"Yes, definitely a prat. A randy prat. Come here you." He said, his voice husky with desire.


End file.
